White
White is a girl with many energy, she worries about the others and sometimes she wants to get into trouble with her friends.She has a crush on Black. Pokemon Wolf Stories She is first in the town with Blue,Lyra,May,Mei and Dawn, they were talking about things until Blue told them that she wants to go to the forest but White and the others didn't agree, however Blue managed to convince them, when they were walking they saw a big wolf looking at them, they got scared and go back,but Blue wanted to return again,and they saw 6 boys Red,Black,Ethan,Kyouhei,Brendan and Lucas and they become friends,then Black told them that the wolf they saw it was him reveling that they can phase into a wolf. Red told them that a giant monkey is around here and recomend to stay at home, but Ethan asked them where they live, so they could visit them, White pointed to the house where they leave and Black smiled at her, and she blushes. Then she with Blue return back to their home.In the next day she with the others were seeing the news and about the murders, so she become worried with the others. Then the guys visit them, she was relieved especiall when she saw Black, so Red told them that they will take care of them, so he told to Kyouhei,Brendan and Lucas to look into the forest,so Black stayed with White and her friends and White with his friends told them that they were wolves too, Black felt happy and got close to White. Later she is seen when Brendan came and ask for help. Later she is seen worried of her owners until they saw a car May took a look and told them that their owners arrived and everyone took their respective positions.The kid told to his father that they have the age to mate and have kids White look shocked as same as the others. When the owners leav for shopping White said that Blue can have babies since she is old at this commentary Blue hit her comically leaving her knocked out.Normally she was knocked out for many minutes. When she woke up she was on Black's arms she asked him when he arrived,eventually she missed all the conversation,and the guys have to leave so Black kissed White in the forehead. After they left she asked to Blue if she was okay,Dawn told her that she fainted standing up.Later they decided to go for a walk since their owners,in the path they meet their old friends Bianca and Max who were going to visit Red and his pack and decided to go together. In the way they got lost and White had a bad feeling,until some dogs and wolves came out and surrounded White and the girls,and meet Hougen their leader who wanted to mate with them,White was carried with the rest of the girls to Hougen's shelter.In the shelter they were trying to find a way to escape but they were interrupted when a wolf came and wanted to take Blue to Hougen,White with the others girls tried to convince him to not take her instead take one of them but it was in vain,Blue told them that she will be alright.When Blue left,White was very worried about Blue's fate.Later they were rescued by Black and the others but they face Sniper who tried to attack Ethan but Kenny screams at him dad, knowing everyone that Kenny is his son. After Brendan defeated Sniper they ran away, in the way Lyra ran away because of Ethan's lies. White and the girls wanted an explanation. After knowing everything they went to Blue's house, finding Red and Blue in there. White stayed with the others waiting for Lyra and Ethan.Later they were rescued by Black and the others but they face Sniper who tried to attack Ethan but Kenny screams at him dad, knowing everyone that Kenny is his son. After Brendan defeated Sniper they ran away, in the way Lyra ran away because of Ethan's lies. White and the girls wanted an explanation. After knowing everything they went to Blue's house, finding Red and Blue in there. White stayed with the others waiting for Lyra and Ethan. Later White and the others were making a plan to defeat Hougen,but he showed in the house and told them that Kenny was dead. After Hougen got killed they lived happily. After 3 mothns,the girls were talking until the boys came and told them about Akakabuto and they have to leave. After they leave,Blue told to the girls that she was going to made a plan.Then White told them a creepy story until they heard Blue's scream. Angered Blue yell them to come and show them the pregnancy test saying that it is positive and yelled who is pregnant unti she heard a little voice. White and the girls were shocked that Dawn was pregnant. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Wolves